despicablemefandomcom-20200223-history
Despicable Me
Despicable Me is an American computer-animated 3D comedy film distributed by Universal Pictures as the first offering from its Illumination division. Released July 9, 2010, the film stars Steve Carell as Gru, a super-villain who adopts three girls (Miranda Cosgrove, Dana Gaier and Elsie Fisher) from an orphanage and Jason Segel as Vector, a rival of Gru who steals the Great Pyramid of Giza. When Gru learns of Vector's heist, he plans an even greater heist to shrink and steal The Moon. it stars Steve Carell, Jason Segel, Russell Brand, Julie Andrews, Miranda Cosgrove, Will Arnett and Kristen Wiig with Dana Gaier, Elsie Fisher, Pierre Coffin and Chris Renaud in supporting roles. It is the ninth highest-grossing film of 2010 (behind Toy Story 3, Alice in Wonderland, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1, Inception, Shrek Forever After, The Twilight Saga: Eclipse, Iron Man 2 and Tangled), the fourth highest-grossing animated film of 2010 (behind Toy Story 3, Shrek Forever After ''and ''Tangled), and the 39th highest-grossing animated film of all time. Plot Gru, a super-villain, has his pride injured when a super-villain steals the Great Pyramid of Giza, an action that is described by his colleague Dr. Nefario as making "all other villains look lame." Gru decides to do better, with the assistance of Dr. Nefario, by shrinking and stealing the moon, an idea based on his childhood dream of being an astronaut, which is always discouraged by his mother Marlena. The plan is quite expensive and Gru seeks a loan from the Bank of Evil, where the president Mr. Perkins is impressed by the plan, but will only provide the money if Gru can obtain the Shrink Ray first. Gru and his Minions steal a shrink ray from a secret base in Asia but the up-and-coming super-villain, Vector, who is also responsible for the Pyramid theft, immediately steals it from Gru, as revenge for freezing his head earlier. Gru attempts to break into Vector's fortress to get the shrink ray back, but is defeated by numerous booby traps. However, he notices three orphan girls Margo, Edith, and Agnes easily walk into the base to sell Vector cookies. Gru, faking his credentials as a dentist, made by his minions at random, adopts the girls from Miss Hattie's Home for Girls, planning on using them to infiltrate Vector's base so he can steal the shrink ray back. When the girls got adopted and came to Gru's house and Margo founded out that Gru, pretended that he was a recorded message, Gru lies that it was someone else. When the girls see Kyle they get frightened but Gru tells him that these are people, not food and Agnes likes him but Kyle runs away. Margo thinks that this place is inappropriate for kids, just then Edith goes into the cupboard which has got spikes and Gru tells her not to go in there, but the door closes and they see blood, thinking Edith is dead and Gru saying that the plan will work for two kids, but it turns it was Edith's juice and it poked a hole. Then they go into the kitchen and Gru provides the girls food, water and doing their pee & poo like dogs, then Gru sets some rules, Rule No.1, the girls won't touch anything but Margo says what about the floor and the air, Gru says yes to that, Rule No.2, you will not bother me while I'm working and Rule No.3, you will not cry, whine, laugh, giggle, sneeze, burp and fart, no annoying sounds, Agnes says to Gru does this can't as annoying and makes a popping sound with her mouth and Gru says, that it's very annoying and goes to work on cookies bots with Dr Nefario. Dr Nefario makes these bots but they were dancing bots not cookie and then the girls come and look in the lab, Edith says, can I drink this chemical and Dr Nefario says, do you want to explode and then Edith kicks Dr Nefario's leg, so they saw everything in the lab and Gru gets disappointed and then Edith finds the thing and it disintegrated Agnes's unicorn toy, Agnes really wanted a new one so he sends his minions to get a new one. At night Gru puts the girls in bed and they look like bombs but they are old and not likely to explode. The next day Gru says to the girls we will sell cookies but the girls say we need to go to ballet first and Gru says cookies but then he takes them to ballet, then he sells cookies at first to Vector and Margo says, but his a V and we start from the A's and Gru says, I know how the alphabet works and I was in kindergarten, he said I was just thinking it would be nice to deliver to Vector first and Gru makes them cookie bots and the cookie bots change the settings and they let Gru and the minions in and so they steal the shrink ray but close the door which the cut open and so Gru finds some way to get out and gets out half naked. Eventually, Gru and the girls arrive at Vector's fortress and Gru manages to steal the shrink ray. The girls then suggest a day at a vibrant theme park - Super Silly Fun Land; Gru agrees, believing he can leave the girls there, but when he attempts to leave them upon a rollercoaster, he is told by the attendant they cannot ride without an adult - to his dismay. He is then dragged around the theme park for the day, eventually warming up to the girls after they compliment him over blowing up a rigged carnival game. Later, Gru contacts Mr. Perkins, stating that he has finally got the shrink ray in his possession. Margo, Edith, and Agnes interrupt the meeting, and Perkins announces that he has lost confidence in Gru and will no longer fund his operations. As Gru tells the minions about the bad news, the girls offer the contents of their piggy bank to fund the plan. His minions then hand over their own savings. Gru, inspired, sacrifices parts of his lair to construct a Rocket by selling everything possible to support the plan. Gru plans to steal the moon when it is nearest the Earth but this ends up being the same day as the girls' ballet recital. Gru becomes conflicted and Dr. Nefario, seeing this as interfering with the plan, arranges for the girls to be returned to the orphanage. Around the same time, Mr. Perkins informs Vector (who is actually Mr. Perkins' son) of Gru's possession of the shrink ray and the adoption of the three girls, inciting Vector to take action. Gru proceeds with his plan to steal the moon, successfully shrinking it to fit in his hand (with a brief prior attempt by Vector to latch onto the rocket where he receives an electrical shock), but is too late to attend the recital. He then finds a note from Vector, who has kidnapped the girls, telling him to give him the moon in exchange for them. After arriving at Vector's lair, Gru readily makes the trade, but Vector reneges on the deal, flying off with the girls and the moon, much to Gru's anger. Meanwhile, Dr. Nefario has discovered that the effects of the shrink ray are temporary; the bigger the object is originally, the faster it will regain its original size. As the moon starts to expand in Vector's ship, Gru, Dr. Nefario, and the minions pull off a daring mid-air rescue of the girls just as the moon explodes out from Vector's ship and launches itself back into orbit, with Vector trapped on the moon. Some time later, Gru has readopted the girls and treats them as his daughters, writing them a bedtime storybook framed around his own experience - named One Big Unicorn. The film ends with the girls performing their own ballet recital for Gru, Marlena, Dr. Nefario, and the minions. A final shot shows the moon back in its rightful place, with Vector dancing on the moon with the anti-gravity afflicted minion. Cast *Steve Carell as Felonius Gru, a supervillain who wants to steal the moon and father of three girls. *Jason Segel as Vector, the main antagonist of the film and the villain that stole the Great Pyramid of Giza. *Russell Brand as Dr. Nefario, Gru's elderly, hearing impaired gadget man. *Julie Andrews as Marlena Gru, Gru's mother who always berates his son. *Miranda Cosgrove as Margo, the oldest sister of the girls and known for her wit. *Dana Gaier as Edith, the middle sister of the girls and known for her rebellious attitude. *Elsie Fisher as Agnes, the youngest sister of the girls, who has an obsession with unicorns. *Will Arnett as Mr. Perkins, the President of the Bank of Evil and Vector's father. *Kristen Wiig as Miss Hattie, a dominating woman that runs Miss Hattie's Home for Girls. *Pierre Coffin as Kevin, Tim, Bob, Mark, Phil and Stuart, six of Gru's Minions. *Chris Renaud as Dave, one of Gru's Minions. *Jack McBrayer as Carnival Barker and Justin's tourist father. *Ken Jeong as a talk show host *Danny McBride as Fred McDade, Gru's average neighbor who has difficulty understanding him. *Mindy Kaling as Justin's tourist mother. Additional Voices *Brad Abrell *Matt Adler *Steve Alterman *Tom Amundsen *Caitlin Rose Anderson *Stephen Apostolina *Kirk Baily *Greg Berg *Julianne Buescher *Robert Clotworthy *David Cowgill *Randy Crenshaw *Wendy Culter *Robin Atkin Downes *Terri Douglas *Chris Edgerly *Patrick Fraley *Eddie Frierson *Jessica Gee-George *Jackie Gonneau *Nicholas Guest *Archie Hahn *Jason Harris *Bridget Hoffman *Wendy Hoffmann *Rif Hutton *David Kramer *Anne Lockhart *Mona Marshall *Caitiln McKenna *Scott Menville *Rene Mujica *Jonathan Nichols *Paul Pape *Juan Pope *Michelle Ruff *Nev Scharrel *Aaron Spann *Pepper Sweeney Navigation Category:Films Category:Illumination Entertainment Films